Stupid Stupid Stupid
by MakoMitsuki
Summary: His confession to a tsundere gone horribly wrong much to Len's dismay. But to his surprise, there was a subtle twist in the story. One-sided on both ways. I suck at intros. Just go read.


_A/N: __Before anything else, I'd like to apologize for my long absence. I have left my two novels under temporary hiatus and kept a lot of people waiting. Gomen. Gomen. As of now, I am trying to resolve my crisis. But then, please enjoy this oneshot I made to make up for it._

_Purely LenxMiku with some characters involved. WARNING: MINORLY HARSH LANGUAGE INCLUDED. It's the first time I used such words. Well, if you feel uncomfortable with them, then go read another fanfic._

_Reviews and comments are highly appreciated, so feel free to leave one after you read it. ^^_

_[Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, nor Miku Hatsune, nor Len Kagamine (though I wish I did)]_

**xxxxxx**

** [Stupid Stupid Stupid]**

**xxxxxx**

**LEN**

*****FLASHBACK*****

_It was a beautiful afternoon. The skies were clear and the weather was fine._

_I was at the rooftop at that time, seizing the opportunities given by this wonderful day._

_..._

_But I wasn't there to relax._

_In fact, I was far from being relaxed. I was so nervous. I can't stand still. All of me is shaking. I must have been sweating like crazy._

_It's not just because I'm standing next to the prettiest, cutest and nicest girl in the whole school..._

_..._

_But I was going to do something that I thought I'd never ever do in my entire life._

_..._

_..._

_"I like you. Please go out with me."_

_..._

_The girl stood in front of me, her arms folded on her chest. I looked down to avoid her gaze, a set of beautiful and captivating pearly blue eyes, so as not to get even more nervous. I stood there like a stick in the mud. Almost dumb-looking, I can say, as I waited anxiously for her response._

_..._

_It took three agonizing minutes before I heard her speak._

_..._

_"Why do you like me?" She asked me in a cold tone._

_"W-why I l-like you?" I repeated her question dumbly._

_"Answer me, Kagamine." She demanded._

_"Well..." I began to say._

_"Well?" She waited._

_I opened my mouth to say something, but my mind was running empty and no words came out._

_..._

_I gave up. I closed my mouth in surrender._

_"Ah, so you don't have anything to say, eh Kagamine?" The girl sneered even colder than before. "You are cute, Len. You really are. But you know what? I could see right through you. You guys are all the same. You people only like me because you say I'm pretty enough so that you can use me to brag to your friends. Sooner or later, you'll get bored of me or you'll find another girl who's even cuter and prettier and leave me. Seriously, you half-assed people think you can use me for your own selfish needs?"_

_..._

_"I-It's not like..."_

_"Ugh. That's what you all say."_

_"But..."_

_"Shut up. Just forget it okay?"_

_..._

_I watched her walk away, her back turned against me._

_..._

_..._

_I wanted to say more._

_..._

_I wanted her to believe that I truly like her, that she was so beautiful, and so nice. I wanted to tell her that just seeing her brings a smile to my face and it completes my day and everytime I hear her say my name... the feeling's just inexplainable._

_I don't like her for all of those shallow and stupid reasons. I like her because of who she is._

_..._

_But she didn't believe me._

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I should have told her. Stupid Len. You should have told her everything. You should have proven yourself. Then maybe she'd believe._

_..._

_I was too late._

_..._

_I was rejected._

_All hope is lost. She probably hates me now._

_..._

_..._

_You know what? Just forget about it. Who needs her?_

_..._

_Yes. I should just get over it. Maybe I'll find someone better than her._

_..._

_Maybe._

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

**xxxxxxx**

"_Dear Kagamine-kun,_

_I need to talk to you._

_Please meet me at the rooftop at lunch time._

_From a certain girl."_

...

"Len-kun."

...

"Len-kun, is that you," A voice from above me said.

…

I recognized a tall and slim figure with teal twin-tailed hair.

...

Wait a minute.

...

Hatsune Miku?

...

Is that really Hatsune Miku?

...

What in the world is she doing here?

...

"Len-kun, are you still there?" Miku asked me quietly.

"Y-Yeah. I'm still h-here," I stammered.

"Great," she exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah. I'm still h-here," I stammered again.

...

Shit. Why am I so nervous?

...

"Uhm, were you doing something?" She asked me. "Because if you were, I'm sorry. I just..."

"N-No worries. I wasn't doing anything important. Really," I replied, really not sure what I am saying. I was supposed to meet the girl who sent me that note this morning. I hid the small piece of paper I was reading a while ago and shuffled it in my pocket.

...

There was an awkward silence before Miku could speak.

...

"Uhm, thank you, Kagamine-san," she began to say.

...

"...for reading my note and coming here, I mean."

...

Wait, what is she talking about?

...

Was she the one who sent me that note?

...

That's impossible. Completely impossible.

...

I was thoughtful for a long moment.

...

"Come. Sit here," she motioned, patting the empty space beside her.

I walked slowly, dragging my feet along with me. I had the feeling that I didn't want to hear what she would say next.

...

"I have something to say to you," she whispered slowly.

...

"What do you want to tell me?" I asked.

...

"Well, I..."

...

"You, what?" I prompted her.

...

"I..."

...

"..."

...

...

...

"...like you..."

...

...

Like me?

...

Wait a minute. Are my ears deceiving me?

...

Did she just tell me that she really likes me?

After what happened 5 months ago, why did she suddenly decide to... like me?

...

...

"to help me confess to someone."

"What did you say?"

"I need your help to confess to someone."

...

Oh.

...

"To whom?" I asked her.

"With your bestfriend," she answered.

"Ah, you mean Kaito." I mused.

"Yeah," she nodded.

...

There was an awkward moment of silence.

...

"Why do you like Kaito?" I suddenly asked her. "I mean, I don't have anything against it. But why?"

"Well, just because. He's cute and he's so nice. I wanted to tell him that just seeing her brings a smile to my face and it completes my day and everytime I hear him say my name... the feeling's just inexplainable. Do you get what I mean?" She said dreamily.

I nodded in assent. I knew exactly how that felt.

...

"So will you help me, Len?" She asked.

"Uhm. Yeah, I guess," I said without thinking twice.

"Thank you so much Len. You never know how much that means to me," she said as she flung her arms around me.

...

...

It didn't take too long for her to realize our awkward situation.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said as she let go.

"It's okay," I assured her.

...

But was I really okay?

...

"You know what? For a second there, I thought you were really going to tell me that you like me," I finally told her, faking a laugh. "That was pretty close."

"Did you misunderstand? I'm very verry sorry," she apologized.

"No worries. I mean... I have someone else I like actually," I told her.

"Really? Who?" She asked before she remembered. "Ah, that Rin girl. Yeah. She's cute. I think you guys look good together."

"Same for you and Kaito," I shot back with a smile.

...

...

She didn't realize that inside...

...I was crying.

...

I just made all those up.

I didn't like anybody else.

...

...

I loved her and only her.

...

...

Dring. Dring.

The bell announcing the end of lunch time rang.

...

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," I told her. "I'll pass the message to Kaito for you."

"Thank you so much, Len. I owe you," she cried. She waved back as I turned around to leave...

...

...so that she won't see the tears that are falling down my face.

**xxxxxx**

MIKU

Dring. Dring.

The bell announcing the end of lunch time rang.

...

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," Len told me. "I'll pass the message to Kaito for you."

"Thank you so much, Len. I owe you," I cried and waved back as he turned around to leave.

...

...

I waited until he was out of sight.

...

When he had gone, I sat down and ran my frustrated hands across my face.

...

Why? Why am I such an idiot?

...

I don't like Kaito, damn it. And I don't intend to confess to him, either.

...

I like someone else.

...

Someone who confessed to me 5 months ago.

Someone I turned down because I was afraid. Because I didn't know what to say to him.

...

I didn't want to turn that guy down. In fact, I was so happy. You never knew how much happiness I felt that day when I heard those words that I've been waiting to hear for so long. I felt like screaming and jumping for joy. My heart wanted to say to him, "Yes! Yes! I do!"

...

But what did I do?

I denied him. I rejected him. I even had the guts to say bad things to him.

...

Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with me?

The guy I really like with all my heart is confessing his feelings for me and I just slam the door at his face.

...

And I even had the guts to speak to him again. After all that I had done to him.

...

I was supposed to confess to him.

I was supposed to tell him that I love him.

...

Then what was up with that lame excuse?

"I like you... To help me confess to someone."

Ugh. Stupid Miku.

...

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

...

I wanted to say more.

...

I wanted him to know that I truly like him, that he is so cute, and so nice. I wanted to tell him that just seeing him brings a smile to my face and it completes my day and everytime I hear him say my name... the feeling's just inexplainable.

...

...

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I should have told him. Stupid Miku. You should have told him everything. You should have proven yourself. Then maybe he'd forgive me.

...

But I was too late.

...

All hope is lost. He probably hates me now.

...

...

The tears started rolling down. My heart is aching

...

You know what? Just forget it.

...

He already found his happiness, so I guess I should find mine.

...

Yes. Maybe someday I'll find it.

...

Maybe.

**xxxxx**


End file.
